1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the printing industry, and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for loading rolls of paper into a roll-feeder or uncoiler for a printing press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, mankind enthusiastically embraced printing as a form of communication. The public's thirst for knowledge motivated those engaged in field of fabricating printing equipment to develop larger and faster presses.
The earliest printing presses sequentially printed single sheets. The modern printing press has evolved into gigantic, complex device incorporating a wide variety of mechanical, hydraulic and electrical systems.
Among the other improvements to the printing press, the introduction of roll-feeding paper eliminated the rote task of handling individual sheets. The roll-feeding technique consisted of mounting a roll of paper on an axle, or mandrel, and securely supporting the roll-mandrel combination on saddles or bearings at the feed-end of the press. Drive rolls engaged the supporting mandrel to rotate the roll and feed the paper. Brake shoes were positioned to grip the mandrel to slow the feed as required. A tensioner totally contacted the surface of the roll, maintaining the tension of the paper on the roll despite variations in press speed. The roll-feeding mechanism could be incorporated into the structure of the printing press, or could be a free-standing device aligned with the press.
High-volume publishers, such as those printing newspapers and magazines, universally adopted the roll-feeding technique. With the growth in printing volume, larger rolls of paper, often weighing tons, came into common use. The larger rolls minimized the down-time for reloading the press with paper.
However, the typical gigantic printing press enveloped the actual mounting position for the paper roll. The great weight of the rolls required precise care in the placement of the mandrel in the supporting saddles. The restricted access to the mounting position for the paper roll limited utilization of conventional material handling devices such as cranes or forklifts. As a result, the technological marvel of the modern, high-speed printing press continued to require significant "bull-work" to lift and position the paper roll within the feed mechanism of the press. Since the typical large press had only a single roll-feed position, the problems involved in mounting a fresh roll of paper caused a delay, reducing the overall efficiency of the press.
A need existed for an apparatus or method to speed the loading of a paper roll into a printing press. In particular, a need existed for a way to alleviate the heavy physical labor required to load the roll. More specifically, a need existed for an apparatus or method to lift a roll of paper from a location below and adjacent to the press, shift the roll laterally to a position above the upper limits of the mounting saddles, and to further gently lower the mandrel accurately and precisely into the mounting saddles.